beastquestbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Beasts
In Beast Quest, each series has six books each and a bonus one, for each series. Anyways, these are all of the awesome books, novels, titles, etc, created by our saviour, Adam Blade: Series 1 Beast Quest: *1. Ferno The Fire Dragon *2. Sepron The Sea Serpent *3. Cypher The Mountain Giant *4. Tagus The Night Horse *5. Tartok The Ice Beast *6. Epos The Winged Flame Series 2 The Golden Armour: *7. Zepha The Monster Squid *8. Claw The Giant Monkey *9. Soltra The Stone Charmer *10. Vipero The Snake Monster *11. Arachnid The King Of Spiders *12. Trillion The Three Headed Lion 2.Spiros the Ghost Pheonix Series 3 The Dark Realm: *13. Torgor The Minotaur *14. Skor The Winged Stallion *15. Narga The Sea Monster *16. Kaymon The Gorgon Hound *17. Tusk The Mighty Mammoth *18. Sting The Scorpion Man Series 4 The Amulet of Avantia: *19. Nixa The Death Bringer *20. Equinus The Spirit Horse *21. Rashouk The Cave Troll *22. Luna The Moon Wolf *23. Blaze The Ice Dragon *24. Stealth The Ghost Panther Series 5 The Shade of Death 25. Krabb the Master of the Sea 26.Hawkite, Arrow of the Air 27.Rokk the Walking Mountain 28. Koldo the Arctic Warrior 29. Trema the Earth Lord 30. Amictus the Bug Queen Series 6 The World of Chaos: *31. Komodo The Lizard King *32. Muro The Rat Monster *33. Fang The Bat Fiend *34. Murk The Swamp Man *35. Terra, Curse Of The Forest *36. Vespick The Wasp Queen 6. Creta the Winged Terror Series 7 The Lost World: *37. Convol The Cold Blooded Brute *38. Hellion The Fiery Foe *39. Krestor The Crushing Terror *40. Madara The Midnight Warrior *41. Ellik The Lightning Horror *42. Carnivora The Winged Scavenger 7. Mortaxe the Skeleton Warrior Series 8 The Pirate King: *43. Balisk The Water Snake *44. Koron Jaws Of Death *45. Hecton The Body Snatcher *46. Torno The Hurricane Dragon *47. Kronus The Clawed Menace *48. Bloodboar The Buried Doom 8. Ravira: Ruler of the Underworld Series 9 The Warlock's Staff: *49. Ursus The Clawed Roar *50. Minos The Demon Bull *51. Koroka The Winged Assasin *52. Silver The Wild Terror *53. Spikefin The Water King *54. Torpix The Twisting Serpent 9. Raksha the Mirror Demon Series 10 Master of the Beasts: 55. Noctila the Death Owl 56. Shamani the Raging Flame 57. Lustor the Acid Dart 58. Voltrex the Two-Headed Octopus 59. Tectom the Armoured Giant 60. Doomskull the King of Fear 10. Grashkor the Beast Guard Series 11 A New Age: **61. Elko: Lord of the Sea **62. Tarrok the Blood Spike **63. Brutus the Hound of Horror **64. Flaymar the Scorched Blaze **65. Serpio the Slithering Shadow **66. Tauron the Pounding Fury 11. Ferrok the Iron Soldier Series 12: The Darkest Hour: **67. Solak: Scourge of the Sea **68. Kajin the Beast Catcher **69. Issrilla the Creeping Menace **70. Vigrash the Clawed Eagle **71. Mirka the Ice Horse **72. Kama the Faceless Beast 12. Viktor the Deadly Archer Series 13 The Warrior's Road: **73. Skuric the Forest Demon **74. Targro the Arctic Menace **75. Slivka the Cold-Hearted Curse **76. Linka the Sky Conqueror **77. Vermok the Spiteful Scavenger **78. Koba: Ghoul of the Shadows 13. Anoret the First Beast Series 14 The Cursed Dragon 79. Raffkor the Stampeding Brute. 80. Vislak the Slithering serpent 81. Tikron the Jungle master. 82. Falra the Snow Phoenix. 83. Maltor the Monster of Flame. ''' 84. Demnor the Cursed Dragon.''' Master your Destiny *#The Dark Cauldron *#The Dagger of Doom *#The Pirates Curse Novelty *: Adventures Handbook *: 1.Beast Quest Annual 2011 *: 2.Beast Quest Annual 2012 *: The Complete Book of Beasts The Chronicles of Avantia *: 1. First Hero *: 2. Chasing Evil *: 3. Call To War *: 4. Fire and Fury Battle of the Beasts * *: 1. Ferno vs Epos * *: 2. Amictus vs Tagus * *: 3. Sepron vs Narga *: Category:Books Category:Beasts Category:Adam Blade